Error!Sans vs Slenderman
Description Which Psychopathic Being That Believes they are justified is Justified in a win? Intro Pre Fight Error is in the Anti Void and Spots a new AU Error: Another Pointless Timeline. Another Useless World. Error Enters the new AU Slenderman is seen Next to a Corpse on a tree Error: Hey Pillow Case! Nice Decorating! This Seems to Anger Slenderman FIGHT! (C ue EXEcution) Slenderman Sends Tentacles at Error Error Responds By Sending Strings Both Cancel the other out Error: You're an interesting one... You'll be a nice puppet. Slenderman Punches Error while He was Gloating Error: Really? Couldn't have Waited? Slenderman Replies by Teleporting Error: I can Do that too Squid Boy! Both are Teleporting Around Slenderman Knocks Error to the Ground with his tentacles Slenderman: N O T H I N G C A N S A V E Y O U F R O M M E H A C K E R. And With that Error is knocked on a Tree Error Gaster Blasts the Tree Before It Can Sap Too Much his Life Error: That Tree Made Me feel.... Weak? Error Sends Bones at Slenderman Slenderman Dodges the Bones and Hits Error Again Error: Damn.... He's tough. Error Sends a Gaster Blaster at Slenderman hurting him Slenderman: as I Said.... N O T H I N G C A N S A V E Y O U F R O M M E H A C K E R. Slenderman Stabs Error Through his Chest Dealing Massive Damage! Error: good Thing I Only Have... 7000 HP! this Angers the Slenderman. Error Only Took about 1000 Points of Damage! Slenderman Grabs Error with a Tentacle Error: Put Me Down... Not For My Sake... Error Puts Strings Around Slenderman Error: But For YOURS! '''If You Make Me Mad... These Strings Might Just... '''SNAP YOUR SOUL. Slenderman Attacks Anyway Because of how idle the threat seemed Error: Geeeeet Dunked On! Error Snaps Slenderman's Soul into Pieces But Slenderman Still was alive Error: What?! You still are alive?! Slenderman: My Threats weren't Idle Either Hacker. Error: Well How About... THIS? Error Sends Slenderman Into a Tree and Puts Strings around His Whole Body Error Summons a huge Gaster Blaster Error: You Better Die! Error Sends The Gaster Blast at Slenderman Effectively Erasing Him KO! Error: Shame He Had to Keep Walkin' after I Broke his Soul. Would've Been a nice Puppet. Error: Can't Wait to See Ink's Reaction to me Destroying this AU. He'll Go Mad! Error Deletes the Slender Verse While Slenderman is No where to be seen Conclusion This DBXs winner is... ERROR SANS! Category:By Superray06 Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Anti-Villain vs Anti-Villain themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Black vs. White Themed DBX Fights Category:'OC VS Character' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:'Video Games vs Creeypastas' themed DBXs Category:'Undertale AU vs Creepypasta' Themed DBX Fights Category:Season 1 Superray06 Category:DBXs with Music